Hairy Touch
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Vincent hates it when just anyone touches his hair without permission. First Side Story for the Alfalfa Verse


Ashi: Ahh...it's been a while since I've done a one-shot.

Aschlyn: Not counting the one you did with you getting killed by Riku on your DA page.

Ashi: True. -Looks to other Kingdom Hearts fans- Not THAT Riku, an OC of mine for my orginal series.

Aschlyn: Yeah, and you found the book!

Ashi: I did (thanks to my mom), so I can start writing FStA again! Now, disclaimer!

Aschlyn: Right, DeathhunterAshi does not own Supernatural or any obscure references, but she does own Vincent!

Ashi: That's right! And this is just one of many one-shots from the Alfalfa verse! Now, let's start!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Was Vincent's first question when he woke up to Sam combing through his thick, black hair with his hand. It was strange, his personal space was being disturbed, and yet- it kinda felt good if he didn't have a pounding headache to go along with it.

Its been a month or so since the African-American teen was grievously injured by Crowley in from future and thrown to 2009, the same night when Dean Winchester was killed by Lilith and her Hellhounds. There was still some tenseness in the air ever since Bobby went back to his Salvage Yard in Sioux Falls and left the two alone, but Sam was starting to trust Vincent more...a little bit.

"You hit your head on the back of that palm tree pretty hard while I got rid of the Poltergeist. You was unconscious the whole time when I dragged you back to the Impala and to the motel." Sam responded and carded his hand through the teen's hair again, making Vincent squirm.

_'That didn't answer my question as to why his hand is in my hair. Why is-_OW!" Vincent thought before yelping in pain when he felt Sam press on the open wound on the back of his head.

Vincent closed one of his eyes in pain as he remembered the hunt that they were on; They were at Myrtle Beach, Florida hunting down a poltergeist who was drowned and was buried under the dock where no one would look. It was only his second hunt and he was put on look-out while Sam went to salt-and-burn the corpse of Ms. Hazel White. She of course, wasn't amused, and proceeded to throw the teen into a palm tree where a neatly placed coconut fell on his head and knocked him out. Classic Comedy? Depends on who's the one getting hurt at the time.

"Okay, but could you please hurry up? I'm getting kind of uncomfortable with my head laying on your crouch like this." He finally said after a while, blinking with a blank look on his face.

The raven-haired teen couldn't tell if that was a chuckle or a scoff there, but he raised an eyebrow and tensed when Sam pulled out a surgical needle and thread and rolled Vincent to the side so that his back was facing the older man. It was when he felt the prick of a needle and the burn from the thread that he clenched his teeth in pain, trying not to cry out in pain.

_'Damn it, damn it- fuck! This is how it feels to have your wounds stitched up? It freaking burns like hellfire!' _Vincent thought as he clenched a bit of Sam's pants in his right hand, his left one muffling the pained groans and whimpers.

Sam tried to work quickly to minimize the pain that he was going through, seeing as how the teenager's lower body was thrashing on the bed, enough to make him pin Vincent down with one of his legs and his other arm laying heavily on his shoulder.

"Ow...ow...OW! Sohn von eine weibchen..." He cursed in German, which the younger Winchester noted that he did a lot, and started to calm down with tears running down his face.

"Calm down...it'll all be over soon..." Sam said softly, carding his hand through Vincent's hair again as he tied the last stitch and cut the thread, going to pick up the gauze since he disinfected the gash earlier.

Vincent laid there quietly, as he bit the inside of his cheek, tears still streaking down his cheeks while Sam wrapped the gauze around and secured it; He then got off of the teen and helped him up so that he was lying on his side so that he wouldn't feel the gash rubbing against the gauze so much.

"Gott verdammt..." The raven-haired teen mumbled while rubbing the evidence of him crying off his face. He was fifteen and a half for fucks sake and guy; he should be groaning about the wounds he got from the hellhounds, not a freaking head injury!

He did vaguely remember Sam saying something about them not having anymore antiseptic and he's still six years underage for 'Hunter's disinfectant', so he guess he had to deal with the pain. At least Sam was gentle about it...The thought almost made a new wave of tears come back to his face; he should be pulling around his own weight instead of relying on Sam the whole time! What ever happened to Vincent's grand plan of preventing him from relying on demon juice to power himself up and become addicted to it? God, he felt so useless...

It was then that he felt someone's, Sam's hand go through his hair again, carefully avoiding the injury the was inflicted on him earlier. Vincent usually voices his complaints, especially when it comes to people touching his hair, but the action was enough to calm him down. Sam didn't have to do this, didn't have to save Vincent, but he did. That notion was enough to make a small smile appear on his face for once since this whole thing started and his head lolled towards Sam's warm (and gigantic) palm. He knew that he was going to avoid all conversation of it tomorrow due to his embarrassment, but for now- he won't think about it.

Vincent Divino may hate it when random people touch his hair, but when Sam does it, he doesn't mind one bit.

* * *

How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad...I hope you all liked it, see ya later when I post chapter 2 of AiaSH!


End file.
